


The Princess and Her Knight

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, F/F, Fantasy setting, Friends to Lovers, L-Bombs, Multiple Listener Orgasm, Romance, Soothing injuries, Teasing, rough Scissoring, slight fsub, soft Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: The princess shows some gratitude to her brave knight after she saved her life.
Kudos: 1





	The Princess and Her Knight

[F4F] The Princess and Her Knight [Fantasy Setting] [Body Worship] slight [FSub] [Romance] [Friends to Lovers] [L-Bombs] [Soothing injuries] soft [Cunnilingus] [Teasing] rough [Scissoring] [Begging] [Multiple Listener Orgasm] 

The princess shows some gratitude to her brave knight after she saved her life.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

[suggested SFX] 

(audio cues)

\--

[knocking]

Enter

[door opening]

Ah, yes, I sent for you. Thank you for coming so quickly.

You may sit if you’d like. I know it’s not exactly… proper, but I think after today, you’ve earned the right to sit in my presence. I insist. Thank you.

I must admit when you came in, I hardly recognized you out of armor. I can’t remember the last time, if ever, I’ve seen you without it.

How are you, madame?

(pause)

“Perfectly fine.” Really? You would lie to me, your princess?

I saw what those-- (with disgust) brigands, those despicable attempted kidnappers did to you. They came out of the underbrush so suddenly, but you were there immediately, fending them off. The carriage started to move much faster, but I watched as they--(pause with great emotion)

We almost lost you, *I* almost lost you. 

(pause for emphasis)

Don’t try to downplay the severity of this situation. Sir Stefon told me himself that he carried you home near unconscious. Even now, I see the bruises, the split lip, the black eye. 

No doubt you would wear them as badges of honor before your peers, but I only see pain that I was the cause of. 

(pause)

I know it is your duty to serve me as my father, the king, has instructed you. But I had come to think over the years… that we had become so much more than merely protector and princess. Allies, friends, or even…

(pause)

You must excuse me. I forget myself. It was a hard day for everyone. Father is most displeased at this attempted kidnapping. Luckily the one we captured has spilled the entire plan. Hopefully we’ll get to the bottom of this.

Needless to say I will not be leaving the castle walls for sometime, so you may get as much rest as you need. You deserve it. 

You may go. Thank you.

(footsteps)

Wait…

(pause)

The moons looks so beautiful tonight. Both of them waxing. They say soon we shall have a double full moon. (wistfully) How lucky are we to witness such an unlikely thing.

(pause)

It hurt to see those men attack you. I felt so… helpless, powerless. It was only by the hand of Sir Steffon saying he would go after you that stopped me from jumping out of the carriage and going to you. My head be damned. 

Afterall, what is the point of the crown--of power--if one must sit back and run away as the woman she lo--(cutoff)

No, I cannot... I should not have… And yet, I know it in my heart to be true. Who else has been there for me through everything? Who else knows me as well as I know them? No one. There is no one else it could possibly be.

Come closer. 

If I asked you to stay, to be with me as two people long to, would you do it? Not because I ask, but because you want to? 

I don’t know if we’ve ever been this close. I never noticed the little freckles on your nose before. Such a beautiful face. 

(kiss)

Your lips feel so soft. I did not expect that.

(kiss)

You’re so strong and unyielding. Yet so kind. 

(kiss) 

I have adored and admire you for longer than I care to admit. 

(passionate kissing for a bit)

Will you allow me to take your shirt off? I want to see you. 

You look nervous, if you want to stop we can--

Oh, bruises… from earlier... I understand.

Please let me see, I want to know the pain you’re feeling. As heavy as my heart is, I know your flesh must sting that much more sharply. 

[clothes rustling]

(sigh) Oh my love, please... Let me kiss each wound. 

(soft kisses for each part mentioned)

Over your face… and neck. 

Across your collarbones, the hollow of your throat. 

Caressing your arms from shoulder to wrist as I go down to your breasts. 

One and then the other.

And we mustn’t forget in-between. 

Down your stomach (a few kisses here)

Allow me to kneel before you, sweet knight. I owe you so much, my friendship, my adoration, my life even. Please accept it all with my love as I worship your body. 

Can I take these off too? 

Thank you. 

Spread your legs apart for me, let me taste you. 

(start cunnilingus, improvise the wet bits in between lines)

You taste so good.

Has anyone ever done this for you? You deserve someone who would gladly.

Here, put your hand on my head, guide me where you want me. 

Let me rub your clit while I lick inside you, how does that feel?

From your moans, I can take a good guess. (laugh)

You sound amazing. Moan for me. Let me know what feels good. 

How about a few fingers inside you? This spot way deep inside is bound to make you happy. I’ll just rub it a bit, and circle your clit with my tongue. 

Grind your face down onto me, just like that. Let me bring you to the brink of ecstasy, beloved. You’re safe here with me, I’ll take care of you. 

I can feel you tightening up. Come for me, come right in my mouth. That’s it, keep going. Let’s get you there. Come on.

(improvise to orgasm, say what comes naturally)

You’re so beautiful, don’t you know that? 

Let me kiss you once again. 

(soft kiss that gradually becomes rougher)

Love, love, your injuries. We have to be gentle.

(she pushes you back onto the bed)

Oh, I forget how strong you are sometimes. 

Yes, I can take my gown off. 

[clothing rustling]

Yes, I am incredibly aroused for you. But we don’t have to do anything if you’re not--

(she climbs onto you and starts grinding)

(moans) Oh! Oh fuck, that feels so good. Keep grinding onto me, you’re so wet.

All over my pussy, oh fuck. Don’t tease my clit, don’t tease me. Fuck.

Keep going, that feels so good. Don’t stop please.

You look so beautiful like this.

(stop scissoring)

Are you in pain? Is that why you stopped? It’s not a problem. We can--

(moans as she begins to eat you out)

Oh your mouth, that feels amazing. 

Go faster, faster. Please.

(Pleading) Oh darling, darling, fuck me harder, please, please, I can’t take the teasing anymore.

Please make me feel good, make me feel the way I made you feel. I want to be one with you, for now and forever.

(improvise as much as you want)

(moans)

That feels so good, fuck *you* feel so good. 

The way you rub my clit. I’m so wet, darling. And your fingers? Please don’t stop.

Fuck that’s so good. Another, add another. 

Use your other hand on yourself. Don’t stop until we both come, I don’t care how long it takes.

Oh fuck, your tongue. Do it agai-- Ah!

You’re amazing, keep using your mouth like that, fuck. Make us both come. I want you to get there again. I want to come all over your face. Drain me dry, love. Take everything from me. 

Oh fuck, yes up and down like that. And go faster on your clit. 

You moaning my name like that, not even in my wildest dreams did I ever think this would happen. You using me while pleasuring yourself. It’s almost too much to bear.

Aren’t you getting tired? Here. Let me help--

(she grabs your wrists)

No, don’t push my hands away. I wanna help-- oh fuck, that feels so good. 

Let me hold onto your hair at least. I need something to hold onto.

Fuck me faster, please. 

I love this, I love you. Please never stop. 

Oh fuck I’m so close. Keep going, keep going. 

Come for me. Let me come, please. Let me come on your face. Please, please let me come, please. Come again for me, please.

(as you reach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

Kiss me.

(kiss)

Thank you, darling. Here, lay beside me. 

You look so happy. I am too. Happy to be with you, happy that you’re safe, happy that I could be the one to make you feel this way. 

Just my body is safe with you, so shall your heart be safe with me. That I promise you, as a princess, as a woman, and as your lover. 

Let me hold you, please. 

Rest now, I’m here for you. 


End file.
